


Matters of the Heart

by letsusethethinkingchair



Category: Aladdin (1992), Aladdin: The Animated Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, First Time, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Insomnia, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Lovesickness, M/M, Mutual Pining, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-03-09 13:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18918352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsusethethinkingchair/pseuds/letsusethethinkingchair
Summary: When Aladdin, torn between his love for Genie and his obligations to Jasmine, begins to suffer from insomnia, Genie realizes just how much he cares about his best friend. Along the way, they both realize that things aren't always as they seem.





	1. Somebody's Got Your Back

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter title is from Genie's goodbye near the end of the musical.

"I can't sleep."

 

 

Aladdin's voice cuts through the silence, startling Genie out of his thoughts (as well as out of his lamp). He, of course, doesn't need to sleep, but after being around humans for as long as he has, it's not exactly a surprise that he's picked up some of their habits.

 

 

"Still?" Genie asks. "Al, this is the third night in a row. At this rate, you'll go crazy...or worse."

 

 

Aladdin sighs; he knows he looks unwell. "I know. I've tried everything I can think of, too, and none of it has worked so far."

 

 

Genie nods, not-so-subtly winking at Aladdin. "Well, I can think of one thing you haven't tried."

 

 

Aladdin's brown eyes get rounder as the implications sink in. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't considered it a few times, and he's so desperate for a good night's rest that he's willing to try just about anything. But still - what about Jasmine and his duties to the people of Agrabah? He and Jasmine are close, like siblings, so theirs would be a marriage of convenience; not much more than a way to keep up appearances and satisfy their obligations as the future rulers of Agrabah. Genie watches this silent monologue with a thoughtful expression - they know each other so well by now that they can almost hear each other's thoughts.

 

 

"Hey," he says, gently resting one large hand on the other's shoulder. "We don't have to do this, you know. It was only a suggestion."

 

 

Aladdin smiles, his fingers subconsciously twining around three of Genie's fingers. He has large hands, for a human, and the size difference has always fascinated him. Genie squeezes back gently, letting his friend set the pace.

 

 

"No, I...I want to," he admits. "Have done for awhile, actually. I just didn't think you were interested. And, well, I'd say there's Jasmine, but she's not much more than a good friend."

 

 

Genie smiles. "Okay. But if you want to stop at any time, just tell me and we will."

 

 

Aladdin nods. "Thanks, Genie."

 

 

"Of course, Al. I care about you far too much to hurt you in any way," he murmurs, letting two fingers trail down Aladdin's cheek as he leans in.

 

 

Aladdin's lips are much softer than he could have ever imagined, and their taste... _oh, their taste._ Genie wants to spend eternity like this, sharing soft, tender kisses and holding each other close, oblivious to the rest of the world and drunk on the love they share.


	2. Something Wonderful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I ended this chapter on a cliffhanger, and no, I'm not sorry.

_Previously:_

_"Aladdin's lips are much softer than he could have ever imagined, and their taste...oh...their taste. Genie wants to spend eternity like this, sharing soft, tender kisses and holding each other close, oblivious to the rest of the world and drunk on the love they share."_

\--------

The spell is broken when Aladdin makes a soft, contented noise, leaping out of bed and into Genie's lap. He can't explain it, but he's always had a need to be close to him. Genie laughs, using a bit of his magic to shrink down in order to better fit in his young love's arms, and kisses him tenderly. 

 

One blue hand tangles into Aladdin's soft hair, pressing their bodies closer in the process and causing them to pull apart momentarily. Aladdin looks into Genie's eyes, a slight blush covering his cheeks, and smiles. He's too lost for words to say anything just then. He cups Al's cheek, watching as his eyes close with a soft, shuddering gasp. It amazes him that the simplest things are having such an effect on the other, and he wonders idly if this is his first time.

 

"Genie..." he murmurs. "Genie..."

 

The djinn laughs softly, still marveling at Aladdin's sense of awe over each new sensation. "I'm right here, Al. I'm not going anywhere."

 

Aladdin nods, looking at Genie's lips. He can't begin to imagine how he ever went through life without knowing their softness and sweet, otherworldly taste. Genie smiles, still letting Aladdin set the pace, and lifts him into his arms for better access. Even when he's human sized, he's still taller than his young friend - though now he's not sure if that's the right word anymore. They've kissed and there's definitely something between them, but he doesn't want to pressure Aladdin into anything.

 

As if reading his mind, Aladdin places a chaste kiss on the djinn's lips. "I want this, Genie. And I want you."

 

Now it's Genie's turn to stare in awe. Throughout the many centuries he's lived, he has never really thought he'd fall in love with someone like Aladdin. He grins at his human after a moment; he's just had a brilliant idea. Or a very stupid one.

 

"Come on, Al, I've got something wonderful to show you," he says. "If you'll let me?"

 

"Of course," Aladdin agrees. "Let's go."

 

"Then close your eyes," is Genie's rather cryptic answer. "Ready?"

 

Aladdin nods, holding on tightly to the other as he feels an odd tingling sensation pass through his body. "Can I open my eyes now?"

 

"Go ahead," he says, setting Aladdin down and watching as he takes everything in.

 

"Wow..." Aladdin is surprised...and yet, there's something strangely familiar about their current surroundings. "Are we inside your lamp?"

 

"Yes," Genie says. "I didn't want to take a chance on being interrupted."

 

Aladdin laughs, eyes lighting up as he thinks of something. "Am I the only one whom you've ever brought here?"

 

"Yes," Genie smiles, lifting the boy onto his shoulders. "You're special to me in ways that all my old masters could never be."

 

"Genie..." Aladdin is touched. "I love you."

 

"I know," he replies. "I love you too."


	3. What Will Your Pleasure Be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is taken from the first line of "Friend Like Me."

_Previously:_

 

 

_"Genie..." Aladdin is touched. "I love you."_

_"I know," he replies. "I love you too."_

 

 

\---------

 

 

Their tender moment is interrupted when Aladdin's eyes cloud over from a sudden wave of desire. "Genie?"

 

 

The djinn doesn't reply, capturing the other's lips in yet another kiss as he lifts him back into his arms. Aladdin doesn't object to this; he adores when Genie carries him. Sometimes he'll even give him a piggyback ride, which oftentimes results in his playing with Genie's ponytail. It has no right to look or feel as soft as it does, and he's so lost in these thoughts that he doesn't notice that they've entered the djinn's bedchamber.

 

 

"Mmm..." Aladdin moans, pressing himself closer and gently sliding his hands along the djinn's shoulderblades. "Genie..."

 

 

The other's blue skin has no right to feel as real or soft as it does; by all rights, it should be at least somewhat transparent, if not misty. "I...it's been more than long enough. I need you."

 

 

Genie chuckles, surprised that Aladdin is still semi-coherent. "Wish granted."

 

 

"But I...I didn't...wish?" Aladdin tries to reply, but that's as far as he gets before Genie's lips cut him off. "Mmmphh!"

 

 

They kiss for awhile, Genie channeling a bit of magic into Aladdin's body as an afterthought so they don't have to break apart sooner than he'd like. Aladdin cups the djinn's ass, moaning into his mouth as the other slides one hand into his harem pants to give an experimental tug. Genie's eyes close in delight; Al is hot and hard against him and oh god he wants this so badly it hurts in all the best ways.

 

 

"Genie," gasps Aladdin. "Take me. I'm yours."

 

 

"Wish granted," Genie smiles, depositing his boy onto the bed gently. "Lay back, relax, and leave everything to me."

 

 

Aladdin opens his mouth to reply, but finds himself speechless as his dick is engulfed in warm, wet heat, and what comes out instead is a soft moan of delight. Genie smiles around him, continuing to suck and lick as Aladdin's eyes roll back into his head. In what seems like no time at all, he's cumming down the djinn's throat, moaning and clinging to the blankets as he rides the waves of pleasure.

 

 

"Genie," he murmurs, sated and comfortable. "I..."

 

 

"I understand, Al," the djinn replies, laughing affectionately and carding a hand through the boy's damp hair. "I'm over ten thousand years old after all."

 

 

Aladdin grins, cuddling up to the djinn sleepily, and nuzzles his face into his chest. Genie holds him tightly, watching his young love drift off and sighing in relief. He'd been so worried when Al hadn't been sleeping as it wasn't like him. Nothing will disturb them tonight; tomorrow they'll have to speak to Jasmine and sort everything out, but for now everything is all right.

 

 

"Sleep well, my beautiful boy," Genie murmurs, kissing Aladdin's temple softly. "I'll be here when you wake."

 

 

 


	4. More Than Meets The Eye

_Previously:_

_Aladdin grins, cuddling up to the djinn sleepily, and nuzzles his face into his chest. Genie holds him tightly, watching his young love drift off and sighing in relief. He'd been so worried when Al hadn't been sleeping as it wasn't like him. Nothing will disturb them tonight; tomorrow they'll have to speak to Jasmine and sort everything out, but for now everything is all right.  
_

_"Sleep well, my beautiful boy," Genie murmurs, kissing Aladdin's temple softly. "I'll be here when you wake."_  

 

\----------

 

Aladdin wakes the next morning feeling more well-rested than he has in awhile, content to lounge in bed with his eyes closed and let his mind wander. The blissful moment is interrupted, however, by a familiar voice in his ear. "Quit moving, I'm ticklish."

 

His eyes snap open, coming face to face with Genie as he turns his head to yawn. "Morning."

 

Genie smiles, stroking Aladdin's hair softly as he stretches. "I hate to kill the mood, Al, but we need to get back. Jasmine will be looking for you and you know how she is when kept waiting."

 

Aladdin's heart sinks as he thinks of his fiancé. How is he going to tell her the things he's been hiding? Worse, what if she laughs in his face? He sighs heavily, body humming with restless energy, and pulls the covers off as he looks at his former best friend with a sad smile. Genie says nothing, pulling the young boy into a warm, comforting embrace as he magically dresses them both with a nonverbal spell. 

 

Seconds later, they reappear in Aladdin's bedchamber, and not a moment too soon as Jasmine appears. Both of them notice that she's wearing a similar expression and Aladdin's heart begins to fill with hope.

 

"I need to speak to you, Aladdin," she says, looking a bit uncomfortable as she plays with the end of her braid. "I...I hope you won't be too hurt, but...I can't marry you."

 

Genie drops Aladdin to the floor with a soft thud as her statement hangs in the air, Aladdin's eyes growing round as he takes it in with a soft exhale. "That's strange. I was going to tell you the same thing."

 

"I wish I could say I'm surprised, but somehow I'm not," she replies. "I'm happy for you two."

 

Aladdin turns red. "I...I thought nobody knew..."

 

"You might be a great thief, but one thing you aren't is subtle," Jasmine says, laughing. "I've known there was more to your relationship for a long time."

 

For a moment, Aladdin isn't sure how to respond to that. "I don't think I can say the same for you. Who's the lucky man?"

 

 

Jasmine is quiet for a few minutes. Then, so softly Aladdin is sure he dreamed it, she says, "It's not a man."

 

 

Aladdin smiles. "I'm really happy for you, Jasmine. I hope you know that."

 

 

"Thank you, Aladdin," she says. "And Genie, I hope you won't be too jealous or upset, but I'm seeing Eden."

 

 

Genie's mouth drops; not out of hurt as Jasmine expected, but rather out of surprise. He would never have guessed that she didn't swing his way, so to speak, but looking back, he can't say he's surprised. There was always something kind of off whenever they'd meet for dinner or whatever.

 

 

"No worries, Princess," he smiles, pulling her into an affectionate hug. "I'm just glad she found someone as nice as you."

 

 

"I could say the same for you and Aladdin," she smiles. "Just take care of him, okay?"

 

 

Genie nods. "I will. And please do the same for Eden."

 

 

When they're alone again, Aladdin turns to Genie with a soft smile on his face. "That went much better than I thought it would."


	5. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and it's done at last.

_Previously:_

When they're alone again, Aladdin turns to Genie with a soft smile on his face. "That went much better than I thought it would."

\-----------

Genie nods, gathering Aladdin into his arms for a kiss. That one kiss, however, turns to more and soon they're snogging as though their lives depend on it. 

"...where did you learn to kiss like that?" Aladdin gasps when they pull apart, eyes wide and cheeks slightly pink as he studies Genie's face. "I...wow. Just wow."

Genie laughs, not unkindly, shifting the other into a more comfortable position so as to allow some feeling back into his legs. "Practice." 

Aladdin nods, a teasing grin crossing his face. "And a little help from your semi-phenomenal nearly cosmic powers?"

Genie grins, kissing Al's nose. "Of course."

Aladdin doesn't say much more after that, enjoying the other's presence and rubbing his face into the warm chest. He yawns, closing his eyes contentedly as the djinn begins to stroke his hair. It's not long before he's well and truly asleep; three days without sleep are really starting to catch up to the poor boy despite having gotten a full night's rest.

Genie teleports them back into his lamp; it's very important that his precious boy isn't disturbed. He carefully sets him in bed, tucking the blankets around him, and follows as Aladdin cuddles closer.

"Sleep well, little one," Genie murmurs. "I love you."


End file.
